


寂寞芳心俱樂部

by kurasio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 可是他別無選擇，當羅渽民笑著靠過來，一隻手按在他的膝蓋上，悄聲地說我什麼都知道喔，Jeno。





	寂寞芳心俱樂部

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及性描寫

李帝努架設好鏡頭，確認了幾次不會拍到臉之後才往枕頭上躺下。他的浴袍沒有繫好，敞開的下擺隨意掛在白皙的大腿上，只要稍微晃下姿勢就會露出底下的一片光景。他點開後台連線，才想起把按摩棒控制端的收音口對準筆電的喇叭。他使用chaturbate做了幾次直播，雖然不像其他熱門直播主一樣在露臉，卻因浴袍底下均勻的腹肌和與不受控的敏感身體有著一定數字的收看群眾。像現在，甚至還沒脫下布料就已經有人開始donate，李帝努吞著唾沫，小心解開了浴袍的腰帶。

「今天要用這個。」他將聲控按摩棒拿到鏡頭前面晃了兩下，隨即打開浴袍露出漂亮的陰莖。雖然開始前已經在浴室擴張過了，他還是在指間擠出一大坨的凝膠，從陰囊底下往粉色的後穴探入兩根濕漉漉的手指。事實上他有些緊張，今天的直播有些不在掌控之中，光是想到附在他耳邊說出這個點子的羅渽民就在網路的那一端看著他張開大腿露出最私密的部分他就覺得喉嚨乾澀得要命。可是他別無選擇，當羅渽民笑著靠過來，一隻手按在他的膝蓋上，悄聲地說我什麼都知道喔，Jeno。光是那樣他就腦子一片空白，怎麼會被認出來呢，甚至還是那個平時總對他冷淡得要命的羅渽民，李帝努有些走神，直到手中的按摩棒又因為donate的嗶聲震了下，他才想起正在直播中。

唔嗯，他用沾滿黏液的手把按摩棒的矽膠頭抵上了入口，隨著音效響起按摩棒就抖了幾次，李帝努咬著下唇，卻還是無法控制聲音從嘴裡溢出。於是嗶聲又在數秒內瘋狂地響了起來，他忍耐著震動插了進來，一邊用另一隻手掌圈著半硬的陰莖套了幾下，才用後面整個將按摩棒吃了下去。他忍著嗚咽用中指把按摩棒往內推，此時donate聲已經不太間斷了，李帝努對著鏡頭，將雙腿曲成M字張開，隨著內壁緊夾的震動開始幫自己手淫。

我喜歡Jeno的聲音，羅渽民說，我喜歡看Jeno把腿張開，插進去的時候忍不住晃著腰的樣子，光是那樣想起他就覺得自己在汨汨地出水。羅渽民比他還低的嗓音喊他私密的暱稱時用的那種語氣，溫暖的手指在他的膝蓋上畫圈，在他還處於震驚狀態中往大腿內側滑進去，隔著牛仔褲狠狠地掐了一下。他嚇得要從椅子上彈起來，羅渽民卻把那張精緻的臉蛋湊得更近了些。我不會說出去的，羅渽民說著鼻息就打在他的上唇，所以Jeno今天做給我看嘛，用那個。李帝努下意識夾緊大腿，那隻手就卡在他的雙腿之間。

他閉起眼睛想像環在他硬得翹起的陰莖上的是羅渽民的雙手，比自己骨節分明的手還要更軟一些，觸碰的力道又那麼堅決。他從鼻間發出甜膩的喘息，聽幾次都覺得陌生的嗓音，可是羅渽民說他喜歡。那雙紅潤的嘴唇說話的時候露出潔白的牙齒，他知道他有戴牙套，可就是忍不住想像羅渽民幫自己口交會是什麼感覺。被濕漉漉又高溫的舌頭捲起包覆，在他的嘴裡抽插，用漂亮的嘴唇吸吮前端的話他可能會當場繳械。或許是經過近距離接觸後幻想多了一些現實的援引更加逼真，今天他很容易就來到失控邊緣，隨著不停響起的嗶嗶聲，後穴插著的按摩棒震得越來越厲害，他索性咬牙將電腦的音量加大，隨即而來的振幅簡直要碎了他的腰椎，李帝努有些困難地在腰後又塞了一顆枕頭，換了個角度將濕得滴水的陰莖跟後穴完整拍進畫面。

他在鏡頭外將臉埋進了枕頭裡，鍛鍊良好的體幹讓他能在每次逼近高潮時繃緊腰臀的肌肉，但他已無法控制帶著哭音的喘息，也沒有力氣再繼續套弄硬得發痛的陰莖。塞在裡頭的按摩棒就像有生命一樣不規律地瘋狂震動，他用左手中指推了推露出穴口的尾端，按摩棒碾過那一點時他就像離水的魚一樣在床上彈了起來，咬著枕頭套試圖不讓胡亂喊出的內容太清晰地被收音。我會看著的，羅渽民那樣說，他就好像所有的一切都赤裸裸地呈現在他面前，無法隱藏，包括內心最羞恥齷齪的欲望。

想要你幹我，不是這個，想要渽民的肉棒。他弓著背脊又將按摩棒推到最深處，高潮像潮水般從尾椎捲了上來，於是在震耳欲聾的聲響中捏著陰莖把白濁得體液射在自己的胸腹上。他紅著臉喘息，餘韻還沒褪去，然而螢幕那端的群眾沒有放過他，donate聲仍然不停響起，深埋在裡頭的按摩棒震一下他就要大幅度跳起。啊、不行了，他哭喊著，無力合起張開的大腿。就好像毫無抵抗能力一樣躺在那裡給人操，他想到羅渽民也會看到這一幕，在下一波的震動中無法克制地從尿道噴出了清澈的水。

Jeno今天也好色噢，羅渽民會不會一邊舔著他的耳朵對他說，手指從肚臍中撈出混濁的汁液，將他抹得一塌糊塗。李帝努吸著鼻子爬起來，將攝影鏡頭跟筆電一起粗魯地關起來，把按摩棒拔出來時只得到了巨大的空虛。他從床頭撈到亮著未讀的手機，抓在手裡哭了起來。

  
  



End file.
